The not so simple Happy ever after
by maiko628
Summary: Angel watches her parents get murdered by a man and seeks Jane's help to solve the case. She turn's out to have no relatives and to also be very observant like Jane. So what will happen to the young teen? Will she be able to stick around with the CBI team? Rated for cases. Eventual Jisbon (JaneXLisbon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is my first Mentalist fanfic , so I'm sorry if someone seems out of character every now and then. I hope you still enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, only the story idea and my own characters!**_

* * *

**The not so simple "Happy ever after"**

**Chapter 1 ~ Tattoo Man**

The young teenager sat up in bed, awoken by the noise down stairs. Seems like her parents were having another fight. Sadly she wasn't a heavy sleeper, unlike her big brother.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on what they were fighting about this time when she noticed something off-there was another mans voice.

Slowly the girl climbed out of bed and left her room. Curios, she looked over the railing of the stairs, just enough to see her father standing in front of someone, probably the other man.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and her mother screamed.

Like a doll her father fell over. Quickly the teen covered her mouth to suppress the scream that was building up in her throat. Thinking quickly the girl pulled out her cell phone and took as many pictures as she could of the man before racing to her room. Without another thought she slipped on a jacket and opened the window.

Another scream from her mother was heard shortly followed by another scream. The teen tried to ignore the screams as good as possible and slipped out of the window.

Well running from the house she heard one more scream before a loud bang was heard.

She now let the tears run down her cheeks freely.

**Tattoo Man**

Jane woke up to the quiet ding of the elevator down the hall. His eyes fluttered open, just to see that it was still dark.

He slowly sat up and looked around.

Who would be here at this time of night?

He looked around and spotted a figure moving around. With a raised eyebrow Jane turned on the lamp sitting on his desk.

The figure turned out to be a young teenager, probably just 13. The teenager looked as if she were just chased by a killer through the whole city, which was actually the real reason she looked so horrible, her very curly dark brown hair a huge mess, her white T-shirt, grey jacket and blue jogging pants were now almost brown, she had some scrapes in view, but probably many more hidden under her clothing, her eyes red and her cheeks covered in the red trails that tears leave behind.

"Are you Mr Jane?" The girl asked, her voice cracking, when she spotted him, clearly very confused.

"Yes, that would be me." Jane answered, confused.

"Thank god!" the girl almost screamed. If would still have tears left to cry, she would start crying again for sure, but this time out of relief.

"May I ask how you got in here?" Jane asked, although it was clearly the wrong time.

"I'll tell you later. We have to leave quickly! Mom might still be alive with some luck! If not we can catch the murderer! Please, I already tried the local police but they thought it was a prank call because my big brother once called them and-"

Jane decided to interrupt her at that point and walked over to the confused teen.

"You have to calm down. The murderer has probably already disappeared. Why don't you take a seat and I'll make you some tea. Then you can tell me the whole story. That sound okay?" Jane asked crouching down a little so he was on her eye level.

The girl just nodded and dropped onto the couch.

A few minutes later Jane returned holding two steaming tea cups.

"Here." he said and passed her a red tea cup, well Jane kept his blue cup. "So, what happened?"

"I woke up to yelling down stairs. First I thought my parents were fighting, but my dad was fighting with a other man." she took a deep breath.

"I was curious, so I went to the stair case and watched dad yell at the man. Then the guy shoot dad-" she pushed back the tears as good as she could and took another deep breath.

"You're doing good, keep going." Jane encouraged the girl and started to rub her back to comfort her.

"I tried to make some pictures, but it seems like my hand was shaking so badly that only one turned out half good... it has the hand of the man and the gun on it."

"Could you show me the picture?" Jane asked.

Instead of answering she pulled out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and pulled up a picture.

Jane looked at the picture for quite a while, before he nodded at her and she put her phone away.

"What happened after you took the picture?"

"I slipped out of the window in my room well he was hurting mom, she screamed a lot. There was another gun shoot and I just ran. When was two blocks away I tried to call the police, but they didn't believe me. Probably because they still remember my brother doing it. He got in huge trouble a few times for it and our parents had to pay really much."

"And what gave you the idea to come here?" Jane asked taking a sip from his tea.

"My parents mentioned you solved this one case where the wife of one of my fathers friends was killed, so I just somehow ended up here, or house is not that far away from here-I think... At the door I-I kind of picked the lock..." the girl locked down in shame .

"It's okay, it was important." Jane said and ruffled her hair. "What is your name? You didn't mention it."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Angel White, pretty weird name, right?" Angel let out a awkward laugh.

"Not at all, I think it fits. Now, why don't you take a short shower in the locker rooms. I have a extra pair of cloths in my locker, I'll go get a towel and everything else you will need and lay it on the locker bench to the left of the shower room, alright?"

"O-okay?"

"You don't trust me, do you?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Nope." Angel answered with a little smile, Jane accomplishing his mission to get Angel's thoughts off her parents.

"Okay then, let's do the trust fall. Where you catch the other person, you know what I mean?"

"Alright." Angel squeezed her eyes shut and let herself fall back.

Jane caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Now go take a shower." Jane said smiling.

"Fine. I got it..."

"The lockers are to the right, by the way." Jane called after her.

His smile disappeared almost as soon as she left the room. Her story troubled him. If someone wanted to murder the other they should make sure there are no witnesses. Unless, unless they are playing a game.

With a short sigh Jane stood up and made his way to the attic to get his extra suit down stairs, not that he didn't change cloths, that suit was for when someone he insulted got violent and he had a nose bleed or other.

**Tattoo Man**

Angel just finished putting on the cloths she got from Mr Jane. She stuffed the other things into the locker that he had opened for her and left after locking the things up.

Jane almost laughed when he saw Angel walk in. The suit was WAY to big for the young teen, but she still looked presentable if you didn't count how huge the pants were on her.

"I dare you to laugh!" Angel said glaring at the man.

"I won-" he cut himself off by chuckling at Angel's attempts to walk without stumbling. At least he still had a belt for her...

"This is so unfair!" Angel whined and sat down in one of the chairs standing around.

"Who said life is fair?" Jane answered.

"I didn't! Anyway, when does this place open, or whatever."

"Around now the first people should start coming in. We are just gonna wait for my 'boss' before we drive to your house." Jane answered well making himself comfortable on his couch.

**Tattoo Man**

30 minutes later Lisbon entered the office to get Jane, because he hasn't answered his cell. She was pretty mad that she had to make a pit stop just to wake up the consultant when she had a crime scene to be at.

Lisbon practicably stomped into the room and walked over to the couch, but was surprised to see a head of curly dark brown hair sticking out from under Jane's desk.

"Jane, where do you keep erasers?" the girl asked sitting up, just to meet face to face with Lisbon.

"Hey there. You must be Jane's boss, right?" The girl asked. "I'm Angel White."

"Hello Angel, I'm Teresa Lisbon." Lisbon smiled at her for a second before turning to the male sleeping on the couch.

"Jane. Get up, now!" Lisbon snapped, still annoyed with him.

"Morning Lisbon." Jane said and stood up.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? We have a case."

"I am aware of that."

"What? How do you know we have a case?" Lisbon asked, confused.

"Mind reading." Jane answered with a grin.

"Psychic powers." Angel jumped in.

Lisbon looked at both of them weirdly before letting out a sigh. "You're impossible... Let's go, we're late."

_**Hope you all liked the first chapter! The next chapter will explain why Angel isn't super sad talking about her parents. Please give me feedback, would be great! Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm back! Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, only the story idea and my own characters!**_

* * *

**The not so simple "Happy ever after"**

**Chapter 2 ~ The "missing" daughter**

When Lisbon arrived at the crime scene a few minutes later she heard Angel whisper something to Jane at the sight of only the house.

Ignoring it, she got out of the car, not before warning Jane not to do anything stupid.

"The victims are Ann and Michael White. They were killed last night, each a gun shoot to the chest, although the woman was cut too. It seems like they have a daughter, which was either kidnapped or ran away." a police man informed Lisbon well she moved to the house.

"She obviously ran away." she heard Jane say.

"Why that, Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Because their daughter is sitting in the SUV, right this moment." Jane answered.

"Wait. Angel?" Lisbon asked and turned around to look at Jane.

"She said she was Angel White..." Jane replied and moved past Lisbon without another word, but not before flashing her a grin.

Lisbon ran over to the car and opened the door to see Angel grinning at her.

"I was wondering when you would notice." Angel said and hopped out of the car. "Lisbon, I'm going to close my eyes so I won't have to look at the scene inside. So could you lead me around?"

Still a little puzzled and shocked Lisbon only nodded her answer.

She grabbed the girls hand and led her inside the house, flashing her bandage at the front door. Ignoring the bodies for the time being Lisbon lead the girl into the kitchen where she saw Jane making himself some tea.

"You can open your eyes now." Lisbon said.

"Okay." Angel replied and let go of the woman's hand.

Without another word Lisbon left the kitchen to join her team and get the updates of how the investigation was coming along.

**Tattoo Man**

As soon as the two people in the kitchen were left alone tears started to build up in Angels eyes.

"Don't cry... You have been doing great in suppressing your feelings. Remember the good times." Jane said quietly and handed her another cup of tea.

"Promise me that you will also do that; remember the good times with your family without looking sad and heart broken." Angel whispered, taking a sip of her tea.

"How can I not look sad, Angel, knowing that they are gone and there is nothing I can do about it." Jane asked her.

"Well, how should I cheer up if you look so sad? It's depressing."

"I'll try."

"Promise?" Angel asked.

"Promise." Jane swore.

The two drank their tea quietly and after that rinsed the cups out in the sink.

"Could you show me to your room?" Jane asked.

"Only if the bodies are gone already." Angel said.

Jane opened the door and saw a police man just sipping up the second body-bag, seems like he will have to look at the pictures nd not the real bodies.

"All clear."

Without looking around Angel raced up the stairs as fast as she could in Jane's pants, which means tripping every other step.

Jane followed her, always 2 steps behind her, always ready to catch Angel.

At the top of the stairs she turned to the left and ripped the door open.

Running into the room and throwing herself on her bed, Jane could hear quiet sobs escape her throat.

"Sh... It's okay..." Jane said and sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing Angels back.

Angel needed quite some time to calm down, but eventually did.

"Jane!" Lisbon called from downstairs, "You have to see this!"

Jane turned to the tear-stricken girl.

"You stay here, I'm gonna come update you when you're ready." He commanded and left the room.

**Tattoo Man**

Downstairs Jane found Lisbon staring at the living room wall. He walked over to her and looked for what had her staring, immediately finding the object of interest.

A bloody hand print was on the wall next to a little note written in blood.

"Hades? Isn't that a Greek god?" Jane asked, he never has been very interested in that stuff, it just didn't fit in his memory palace.

"Hades: King of the underworld and the dead, and god of the earth's hidden wealth." Angel whispered quietly, having left her room after changing into a white T-shirt with jeans.

"Boss, we have a problem." Cho said and walked straight over to Lisbon.

Lisbon turned around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"We have another murder case, 4 blocks away from here. Seems like the same killer, again a hand print with the name Hades." Cho stated.

"Seems like we have a serial killer on the loose. But, so fast?" Lisbon wondered.

"He's playing a game with us. He is so confident that he let Angel live. It could be that he has done something like this before, he is moving to fast for it to be a starter." Jane voiced his thoughts.

"Don't forget that he probably is a crazy Psychopath." Angel added.

"A serial killer like this seeks the thrill in killing, someone like that thinks that outsmarting law enforcement is a game, enjoys media attention, police pursuit, and sending messages and keep records. All just for the thrill of getting chased." Jane said.

"Alright, then let's check out how much we can find at the next crime scene." Lisbon said. "Angel, you come with us. I don't want him coming back and killing his eyewitness."

**Tattoo Man**

Angel was instructed to wait at the front door with two police men till the body was brought out.

The crime scene wasn't very different from the other, only that a young woman was killed. Numerous cuts on arms and legs were there before two bullets to the chest ended the woman's torture, and again the bloody hand print was there.

Jane looked around again, but did not find anything especially interesting only the fact that at both crime scenes the writing was somewhere where a picture must have been before.

"Hey Angel, in your house where the writing is, was there a picture there before?" Jane asked, turning his head slightly to look at the girl who just walked in.

"Yes, a family picture. It struck me as odd that it was gone, it was just a picture, nothing special." Angel answered.

"That is interesting... Come on, lets get back to the station and get you ready for your 'interview'." Jane said and left the crime scene with Angel, so that Lisbon had to follow him to the car.

_**Didn't turn out exactly like I wanted, but it's okay I hope. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
